All That Really Matters
by Shipper Friendly
Summary: Jasper always told me to trust my heart. If he's taking it with me, what's there to trust? Jasper leaves Alice and she breaks down. It'll be a happy ending...right? oneshot AU


**Okay...new Songfic. I WILL be updating the Blog soon! YAYYY!!!**

**Anyways..read!  
Song: Scream from High School Musical 3 (not full song)  
**

**--**

_ The day a door is closed  
The echoes fill your soul  
They won't say which way to go  
Just trust your heart_

Jasper walked out the door. It wasn't just for a while though. He said he'd be back, but that's not what the future told me. Jasper always told me to trust my heart. If he's taking it with me, what's there to trust?

All I said was that we should try to be more human like and maybe go to school once on a sunny day. That is ALL I said. Then, he got mad about it. It wasn't like him. Very unlike him. Edward told me he was pretty much sick of the repetitive years and wanted to run off. This was also unlike him. Jasper was always one for settling down. I was completely confused.  
_  
To find you're here for  
Open another door  
But i'm not sure anymore  
It's just so hard_

After a couple of weeks, I wasn't doing any better. Jasper was still gone. Rosalie tried to cheer me up the first week, but gave up when I was unresponsive. I kept looking into the future, hoping to see Jasper there. All I saw was him running. Running and running. He looked pained, broken. I was more heartbroken and even more confused every time I saw his face. I felt just as broken as he looked. It was so confusing.  
_  
Voices in my head  
Tell me they know best  
Got me on the edge  
they're pushin', pushin',  
they're pushin'_

Carlisle tried to help also. He wasn't much help. He really didn't know what to say. Mostly, our conversations were about how I was doing. Those lasted five seconds. Esme pushed me to go shopping again. She kept telling me it would give me time to think. I went once, but didn't find anything. It all reminded me of the times I would pick out something nice for our many anniversaries. Why did he leave? No one knew. Not even Edward, who could see what he was thinking. It was horrible. Like Jasper went out of his way to make sure I didn't know why he left. That was harsh. I was on the edge of breaking down. I had come so close too many times, but I had to hold myself together.

_I know they've got a plan  
But the balls in my hands  
This time its man-to-man,  
I'm driving, fighting inside  
_

Everyone thought they knew what I was going through. I think the only one who did was Bella and Edward. They knew what it was like to lose a mate. They really did help, a lot more than Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, or Carlisle. I talked to them sometimes. Bella would hug me and tell me he would show up. Edward would put his arm around me and tell me it was okay and that Jasper and I were meant to be, that we would have to find each other again. I battled with myself, thinking that maybe it would be a happy ending and at other times it would never be solved.

My mind was playing tricks on me. I thought I heard his voice, probably a memory. Vampires don't hallucinate, right? I actually didn't know. But I knew that Jasper being gone was driving me insane.

_  
A world that's upside down  
Spinning faster  
What do I do now? Without you_

_I don't know, where to go, what's the right team?  
I want my own thing. So bad I'm gonna Scream!  
I can't choose, so confused! What's it all mean?  
I want my own dream. So bad I'm gonna Scream!_

My world slowly turned inside out, upside down. I felt like absolutely letting it out and screaming. Everything I saw turned into Jasper. I had visions of him coming back, but then he changed his mind halfway through. My heart (even thought cold and dead) would plummet. I almost screamed. Almost. But I stopped myself.  
_  
I don't know, where to go, what's the right team?  
I want my own thing. So bad I'm gonna Scream!  
I can't choose, so confused! What's it all mean?  
I want my own dream. So bad I'm gonna Scream!_

I almost broke on the fifth Thursday after he left. This time, I was stopped by something different. A voice. I real, loud, pure voice. Jasper's.

"Alice? Are you here?" He sounded like he was in horrible pain.

"Yes! JASPER?!" I screamed. I had wanted to do it for so long. Just scream. But now, I was screaming for a different reason. It was because he was back.

"I'm here!" He suddenly was happier. I ran downstairs to greet him. I ran into his extended arms and his beautiful smile. I inhaled his wonderful smell and I squeezed him.

"I-I'm so sorry I left." Jasper's voice was so sad it made me want to cry. But I didn't, because he was back. And that was all that I cared about.

"It's okay. You're here now. And you'll stay, right?"

"I'll only leave when forever ends."

"That's good with me."

And the pain was over. Just like that.

--

**If it was a sucky ending, I'm sorry. I'll rewrite it. I have to get off now. Please review!**

**Liv  
**


End file.
